Trick or Erza?
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: Natsu wasn't even planning on going trick or treating, but what would happen when a certain red-head gets him to get off his lazy butt to go and get some Halloween candy? Please read :D (oneshot)


**I should be uploading my next chapter for my LoLu fanfic but... well... look I'm here with my first ever fic of one of my otps LOL. And I was planning on doing something for Natza anyway so why not today?**

**On Halloween heehee. So this fanfic is kinda gonna start out with a lil LoLu then we'll just go straight into our lovely Natza so ya~**

**Anyway**

**ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Fairy Tail cuz if I did Natza and LoLu would basically be all over the place**

* * *

Natsu was sitting in Fairy Tail as he watched some of the guild members leave wearing costumes to go trick or treating. Even if they were all adults it didn't matter to them. You can never get too old for trick or treating was what Mira Jane said. He, Natsu, was wearing a dragon based outfit, but he was pretty lazy with it. He wore a short-sleeved blouse that had a dragon scales imprinted into it, as well as matching pants. He still wore his regular white scarf and in addition to his so called 'costume' he made a pretty descent dragon tail. With help from Happy of course.

Happy, well... he wasn't even dressed up! All he wore was a skull over his little head, and he scared poor Lucy as well. She hadn't left the guild yet, but was about to. With Loke.

"Loke stop moving and put on the face paint for crying out loud!" she pouted as the ginger kept swaying on his seat. Lucy hovered over him finishing up his costume and had a tin of black face paint in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. She was going as the typical Halloween witch. She wore a dress that was black from the the collar down to the long sleeves and around her waist. The rest of it was a dark grey, and the dress ended above her knees. She even wore the classic witch hat.

Loke was going as her black cat. He wore black kitty ears that were perched atop his head. He didn't wear a shirt, only a black collar with a gold bell adorned his neck and black cuffs on his wrists. He wore black pants that had a black attached at the back. Both he and Lucy wore red shoes. She was going to get his face done with but he was being a little pest.

"Not unless if I get a kiss," he said with a smarmy grin on his face and Lucy only groaned more. "Why do you have to be so difficult! Look do you want to go or not? If you don't want to then fine I can just run off with Levy," "Oh no I'm going with my wonderful little witch!" Loke declared.

"So why don't you keep still?" Lucy demanded and Natsu chuckled to himself from where he sat.

_If I were Loke, I'd be careful..._ Natsu thought as he watched. "I dunno," he said as he looked away cheekily but Lucy had enough. She grabbed his face and brought it to hers. "Now I can get you done this way..." the blonde muttered as she finished his face. Gray laughed from his seat as the lion was finally tamed by his master.

"Gosh Loke, you really are terrible," Mira mumbled from behind the bar. She was going as one of her She devils; Satan Soul. She was staying in the guild sharing out candy for the kids who were brave enough to enter the guild. Gray was getting ready to leave with Juvia. He was going as a mummy, and it was all too obvious that he was going out with only wraps covering him. Surprisingly, Juvia was able to compose herself around the scantly clad man. She was going as a ghost since she was being pretty lazy with her costume.

She wore a white dress that was torn near the hem and had holes below her thighs. Basically, she was a ghost girl. "Gray-sama, are you almost done?" she asked him as he seemed to be tying the last wrap around his arm. "Uh... yeah I think I am," he muttered. "Great!" the blunette said cheerily and she hauled him out of the hall.

"And done!" Lucy cried as she brushed one last stroke of paint on Loke's cheek. "Hey Natsu!" she cried and the pinkette lazily lifted his head. " How does this look?" she asked him. The dragon slayer squinted his eyes a bit to take in Loke's face more. Lucy had painted his nose black and had three black strokes on each of his cheeks to represent his 'whiskers'. "Doesn't look bad. Great even," Natsu grinned and Loke sighed in relief, glad that Lucy hadn't made a mess of him.

"Now come on we gotta catch up with Levy and the others! They must have so much candy already..." Lucy said as she grabbed her Jack-O-lantern-shaped bucket and ran out with Loke hot on her tail.

Natsu then sunk lower in his seat. He wasn't actually planning on going trick-or-treating with the others. He didn't even notice Erza leave. Maybe she didn't come at all? He didn't know. He wouldn't have minded going with her. Soon all he could think of was the red-head. He wondered what she would have been dressed as if she had come.

"Natsu!" a stern voice finally reached him as he was imagining Erza in a little bunny outfit. "Are you listening to me?" a woman asked him. He looked up and noticed that it was actually Erza herself calling to him. And weird enough, she was dressed in one of her armor. The bunny one specifically. She wore a midnight blue corset and color matching bunny ears that adorned her head. He wore a collar and cuffs along with black stockings and midnight blue heels. Natsu didn't need to see from behind, but he was sure she also had a white fluffy tail.

"E-Eh?" Natsu mumbled as the Titania stared at him. She only sighed at his density. "I was asking if you wanted to go with my for trick or treating," she repeated her offer. Natsu only blinked.

Had he heard her right? Did she really want him to go with her? With her in that costume?! Hell yes he'd love to! "S-Sure th-thing Erza!" he said all too quickly, excited as he stumbled over his words. The scarlet only watched him for a while longer before smiling. "Alright then, we leave now," she declared. "Erza are you really going out in that?" Mira Jane asked, a little surprised that the Titania was this bold. "Yes, what, is it a bit too much?" Erza muttered as she checked herself twice. "O-Oh no you look really great, E-Erza," Natsu said, trying to reassure her. Luckily it worked.

"Fine, here," she said as she handed him a bucket in the shape of the many Jack-O-lanterns that littered the hall. She had her own, so they were set. They both left and Mira Jane blinked. "I hope nothing funny happens..." the platinum said to herself. "Huh, with the guild running around town, you already know something funny has already started," Master Makarov muttered uneasily. He was dressed as a green troll and he sipped at his apple cider.

* * *

**||In the streets of Magnolia||**

Natsu was really excited. Not only because of the fact that he was with Erza, but he actually was pretty happy about geting candy for free. The had already visited six houses and their buckets were already full. Luckily Erza brought along a bag so that they could place the extra candy in it.

"Oi, Natsu!" a familiar voice called from their left, and they both turned their heads. It was Gray, gesturing for them to get over there. "I thought you weren't going to come out," he commented as he eyed the two. "Well I got my costume finished pretty late and he was there and I manged to get him out," Erza explained and Natsu secretly blushed at this. "Huh," Gray said, impressed. He had actually asked Natsu to come along but he had declined.

"We went to ten houses already!" Juvia said triumphantly as she held up a halfway-candy-filled bag. "Oh really, well that house over there is our seventh," Erza smirked, and Juvia's smiled faded a bit. "What?!" Gray cried. "Yeah, and we just left," Natsu snickered.

"Hey you guys!" a cheery voice cried from afar. They all looked behind to see Lucy and Loke approaching. "We've already gotten to twenty houses and Lucy's still pretty pumped for this," Loke said and said blonde folded her arms. "What? You kn know this is my first time doing something like this," she pouted and Loke only laughed.

Juvia's jaw had dropped. "Twenty houses?" Natsu muttered. "It's because of you why we're so behind," Gray whined and Juvia stomped her foot in protest. "That kid got my dress stuck in the door, Gray-sama!" the blunette whined herself. "Hey, why don't we make a little contest out of this?" Erza suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sounds interesting," Loke said as he tapped his chin while Lucy jumped up and down. "We're already in the lead, so this should be easy," she said. "Not for long," Gray smirked. "We'll meet back at the guild," Natsu told them.

"So... ready... set..."

"TRICK OR TREAT!~" everyone shouted and ran off in different directions to get their candy. Erza and Natsu went to the house Erza picked and immediately received their share. They soon cleared out most of those houses. "Where to now?" Natsu asked as he dumped his already overflowing bucket into the slowly filling bag. Erza looked from left to right of the street and her ears bobbed along. "Let's go to the town square," she ordered and the ran off. They met Lisanna and Freed. The greenette was told to go along with the oldest Strauss' younger sister for she didn't have the time to go.

Natsu told them of the competition, and the duo asked if they could join in, to which the Titania only nodded with a smile. They got their candy from a nearby apartment and went on in search of more places to raid. They came across a haunted house. It had lots of toilet paper thrown around it, and Jack-O-lanterns littered the hill that led up to it. This place was definitely the very heart of Halloween in the whole city if you compared the decorations department.

Erza hesitantly went along with Natsu as he went up the walk. He knocked on the door, and it slowly opened with a creak. "Trick or Treat!" the pinkette exclaimed with a big grin. A pretty impatient looking woman stood at the door, smoking a nearly burnt out cigarette. "Yeah, guess what," she said nonchalantly as she puffed at the cigarette. "No 'Treats',".

"Only the 'Trick'!" she exclaimed and tugged at a lever. A bunch of rats rained down on the duo and Erza shrieked in disgust as she jumped, but Natsu didn't move, though he was still pretty surprised to the scarlet's reaction to the rodents. The little rats scurried away and the scarlet soon calmed down. She then clung to Natsu, and he blushed a bit. "What?!" the woman questioned, wondering why the two of them were still there.

"That was a pretty good 'trick', now can we have our candy?" Natsu asked, holding out his bucket a bit more. The woman scowled and slammed the door in their faces. They stood there for a while before Natsu wondered aloud, "So are we getting out candy or not?".

Erza only frowned angrily. She re-quipped and one of her Flame Empress Swords appeared in her right hand. "E-Erza?" Natsu cried, confused. "Breath fire on this," she commanded and the dragon slayer obeyed almost instantly. He breathed some fire onto the sword, and Erza swung it and lashed at the door, destroying it in the process.

"What the hell?" the woman called from inside. She appeared and had a look of utter terror on her face. "Let's try that again," the scarlet muttered carefully so that the woman didn't miss a word.

"**TRICK?!**" she started, hold out her sword.

"Or treat?"

* * *

**||Afterwards||**

"Wow, I didn't even know you could hoard _this_ much candy..." Natsu said as he checked the fully filled bag. The lady had bought a lot of candy and was being spiteful by not giving anyone any of it. Erza managed to get the whole loot. Now they had two bags; one full and the other one was halfway. "You think this is enough?" Natsu asked as they stopped to take a breath.

"Hmm..." Erza hummed to herself as she looked up at the clear night sky with a finger to her chin. "Let's try to fill the last bag," she said. As she was about to walk off in search for more places to check, Natsu grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked back at him, a bit confused. "What is it Natsu?" she asked him.

There was a short pause. A cool breeze blew by and Erza shivered a bit. Natsu perked up at this and removed his scarf. "Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked as he wrapped the garment around her neck. "Lending you my scarf! It is kinda cold ya know," he said innocently. "But... you never have your scarf off..." Erza protested, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," the pinkette grinned.

Erza just watched him blankly. The Salamander; the fire dragon slayer, was lending her his scarf. The one thing that he was never seen without. Erza was very confused. "I've had a great time with you tonight," he told her, and she looked him in the eyes this time. They had a sort of light in it, a lively one, but something else was there. Was it... love?

"Oh... well I had a wonderful time with you too," she smiled, and she noticed him look to the side and blush. Wait, did she see right?

Yes his cheeks were reddening, so she wasn't going crazy. She herself blushed in turn. "Really?" Natsu looked at her, and she nodded. "Yes, it was enjoyable," "Especially that part where we literally raided that lady's candy-stash!" the pinkette cackled and the red-head laughed along. "We should have dressed as pirates!" he whined and pouted.

"Why not next year? That could be really fun," she promised, and his smile returned, wider than ever. "Yeah, that'd be real fun!". They got their candy and hauled it over to another house. In the end, they hadn't completely filled that bag, but they managed to get the pile near the top. "We should get back," she mumbled. He grunted in agreement.

When the arrived back at the guild, everyone was already there. Gray, Juvia, Loke, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna and Freed had returned, and so did Elfman, Evergreen, Bicklsow, Cana, Alzack and Bisca.

"Finally got back, eh Natsu?" Gray called as he and Juvia were counting their candy. "Yup!" the pinkette declared as he swung his free hand which held Erza's. "Wow, what's going on there?" Cana asked drunkenly as she tried to count her candy with Bisca and Alzack, but she kept miscounting. Erza glanced at Natsu to see him watching her, and they both smiled. "Something," Erza mumbled, and a long 'Ohhh' echoed around the guild.

The duo walked over to Mira who was still in her She devil form. "Trick," Erza said. "Or treat?" Natsu finished. Mira giggled as she transformed back. "Definitely treats," she said happily as she placed the candy into their second bag. They went to a vacant table and began counting. Luckily Erza could count fast or else they would be going into the night.

Lucy kept complaining the most about the bad candy she and Loke received and he could only chuckle at her. Happy came back with Carla. Well, it was actually the other way around, since the blue cat had eaten most of their candy and had passed out. Pantherlily brought up the rear holding a bag.

Once everyone finished, they all gathered around and gave their candy amount, with Wendy, Gajeel and Levy having the most. "Three thousand and twenty-six to be exact. Gajeel ate the sixth one though," Wendy said as everyone else besides Gajeel and Levy froze into statues at the ridiculous amount. Lucy and Loke got the second most, followed by Erza and Natsu, Lisanna and Freed, Cana, Bisca and Alzack, and so on.

"So can we actually eat this now?!" Natsu called from the second floor as all the candy was piled into one giant mountain. "Yes Natsu," the guild answered, sweat dropping. The pinkette only laughed as he jumped into the pile.

* * *

**||Later|| **

Everyone soon had enough candy for one night. Wendy ended up throwing up all over Gajeel, and Lisanna had to take her home. The guild soon left, leaving behind Mira, Erza and Natsu. "Goodnight, Mira Jane," Erza waved from the door as she removed her bunny ears. "Yeah, see you in the mornin' Mira," Natsu called. The platinum only giggled. "Alright, see you tomorrow!" she waved back.

The two left and Mira hid a smile. "They make such a cute little couple," she mumbled to herself.

As Natsu walked home, he didn't notice that Erza was still with him. " 'Ey Erza?" Natsu waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her phase. She blinked and shook her head. "Hmm?" she wondered as she looked around to see what was wrong. "Arent you going back to your place?" he asked her. "Oh..." she said quietly as she looked back at the way she was supposed to have taken. "Umm, Natsu," she began, a bit hesitant. "What is it?" he asked. "Is it alright if I stayed at your house tonight?" she asked carefully, not sure if he'd allow her. "Well sure!" he said cheerily. "Though it's a bit messy there...".

_Yeah sure, **a bit** messy is an understatement..._ he thought. "Oh, I guess I could help you clean up," Erza offered. "Really?" he asked her in wonder. "Yes, really," she said. The scarlet pulled out a piece of chocolate cake, a first, that was frosted in orange and black icing that she was gonna save for the morning, but instead, she smashed it into the Salamander's face. "H-Hey!" he yelled, but then stopped as she licked a bit of the cake off his cheek. He looked at her in amazement as she blushed.

There was a pause.

"Let's go," she said quietly and she walked on. He sort of stood there, then he ran after his Titania into the night.

* * *

**I may or may not have overdid a part, but whatever! Hope this didn't end of too cheesy... As long as I get this put up. Please bear with it as it is my first ever Natza fic c:  
**

**So it's almost 12 in my region but it'll still be Halloween in America so somehow I sort of win for getting this uploaded in time heh**

**Yeah so that's pretty much it. SO what do you guys think? Liked it? Didn't like it... well... I TRIED *cries in a corner***

**Anyway I need sleep so please review what you think about this and look out for anymore Natza fics from me cuz there will be but just not anytime soon I think. Maybe? Whatevs there will be**

**NATZA 4EVERRR! (don't mind that I always do that whenever I make a fic with a pairing in it)**

**Laters and Happy Halloween :D**


End file.
